snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Gion Ingebretson
Gion Wayne Ingebretson is a Canadian-born wizard. He currently is a Scout for the Ilkley Ironbellies after playing professionally for them. Gion was born (25 May 2070) in Winnipeg, Manitoba of Canada as a love child to Ilvermorny alumni Mya Ingebretson and Harley Manning. His parents never married and separated after two years following Gion's birth, where he was raised by his mother. He wasn't particularily close with his father, often times their bonding consisted of sitting together in silence. Eventually, he coupled up with Kaitlynn Tanner and they produced a son, Kion (b. 2095). In September of 2081, Gion was sorted into the house of Wampus at Illvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His years spent there went by quickly as he participated in all the popular school activities such as Gobstones and the Chess team and had a positive reputation with everyone. His grades were average at best until he made the Quidditch team as a beater in his third year where he pushed himself more academically to stay on the team. In his fifth year he was made Keeper where he found his true calling, putting to use his Beater skills by rebounding the Quaffle back to his teammates. He was scouted and signed to one of North America's finest Quidditch teams, the Moose Jaw Meterorites. Gion's two years as a professional Quidditch player started out excellent as during practices he never let his teammates score unless asked by the coach. He incorporated his infamous head butts that would rebound the Quaffle. In the middle of his second year, he suffered a near-fatal head injury when an illegal move forced him to collide with the hoops sliding him down head first into the ground where nearby Healers rushed to fix his crushed skull. A chunk of the bone imbedded into his brain suspending him from the remainder of the season to recover. He healed eventually, but with interesting side effects. Depending on his mood, his hair color would change. Resulting in Gion feeling the need to check his reflection or making choices that he ordinarily never made before the accident. It is thought that these effects will fade over time, but to eliminate the effects from worsening Gion settled on terminating his Quidditch contract and moved out of the country to avoid the press and start over. He settled on a near discreet location near his distant relatives where he would take on his second choice in sport, Gobstones. The sport had a reputation for dexterity and intense concentration, which would turn out positive for his brain. In the meantime, Gion continues going about his business, even if it means ignoring the occasional stares when his hair changes in public. Eventually, he managed to get control over his appearance, no longer having blonde hair, gaining the ability to alter his own looks at will. In 2090, he got well acquainted with a woman, Kaitlynn Tanner. What was meant to be a short romance grew deeper between the two. Despite their age difference they matched up well, with Gion finding no reason to end it with her. They broke up for a year in 2092, but found themselves drawn back to each other again. In 2095, they had a son together named Kion. Eventually, after a number of years playing professionally, he was promoted to being a Scout for future newly professional Gobstone players. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Wampus Category:Class of 2088 Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Ilvermorny Alumni Category:Professional Gobstones Player Category:Scout